Die Hard: Vendetta
Die Hard: Vendetta is a first person shooter video game published by Sierra Entertainment. The game was released for the Nintendo GameCube on November 19th, 2002 in North America and Europe. It was ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Europe in 2003. Reginald VelJohnson reprises his role as Sgt. Al Powell and it features Nakatomi Plaza in one of its levels. The game takes place five years after the events Die Hard with a Vengeance in Los Angeles. After a short time on the Los Angeles Police Department, John McClane's daughter Lucy is kidnapped by Piet Gruber, the son of Hans Gruber and nephew of Simon Gruber. This game's entire storyline has been considered non-canon since the release of Live Free or Die Hard, which contradicts many of the game's plot elements. Levels *Tutorial: A tutorial level which McClane takes a refresh training course. *Level 1: The Townsend Art Museum has been taken over by a group of men and they have taken hostages, including Lucy. McClane goes inside the museum himself to save Lucy and take out many enemies as possible. *Level 2: While in Hollywood Boulevard, McClane investigates a gang war between two gangs and discovers the connection in the Townsend Art Museum heist. *Level 3: As gunmen working for rogue former Hollywood action star Jack Frontier enter The Chinese Cinema theater to move the stolen paintings, McClane tries to save the theater employees taken hostage by Frontier's men. *Level 4: McClane navigates through the subway and sewer systems to pursue Frontier and his men. *Level 5: The LAPD station in Century City is under siege by men working for Gruber and Frontier to kill curator Christophe Von Laben and remove loose ends. At the end of the level, Lucy gets kidnapped by Gruber and Frontier while a dangerous bomber, Nitric, escapes. *Level 6: At a Hollywood studio, McClane, desperate to rescue Lucy, confronts Nitric, but McClane ends up in jail for endangering an Hollywood actress. *Level 7: As McClane and Nitric are in the Sierra Correctional Facility, a prison break occurs as McClane pursues the criminal. *Level 8: McClane follows a lead in the Cesar Tuna Factory. He discovers that Gruber has obtained a rocket that was delivered by Japanese gangster, Sumi Kazawa. *Level 9: McClane finds the rocket in the Fernandez Warehouse and tries to prevent the launch of it. There he confronts the elusive female mercenary, Marlin. *Level 10: After finding out that Gruber has Lucy in the Nakatomi Plaza, McClane heads over there to save her, but faces difficulty along the way. *Level 11: McClane pursues Frontier in the Holmes Observatory where the premiere of a sequel of the movie franchise he created is happening. McClane deduces Frontier's plot to kill the entire cast of the movie to get revenge for destroying his reputation. Characters Bold indicates primary character in the game *'John McClane': A former NYPD officer and Lucy's father. He was the hero of the Nakatomi Plaza hostage crisis, which resulted in the death of Hans Gruber. *'Lucy McClane': A young LAPD officer and the daughter of John McClane and Holly Gennero, and the sister of John McClane, Jr. *'Al Powell': An LAPD officer who assisted McClane during the original siege of the Nakatomi building. He is in rank as Captain and commands the squad in his prescient. *Richard Thornburg: An arrogant reporter who previously endangered Holly during the Nakatomi hostage crisis and the events of Dulles International Airport takeover crisis. *'Piet Gruber': The son of Hans Gruber, and therefore, the nephew of Simon Gruber. He kidnaps Lucy as part of a plot against McClane and a larger terrorist scheme. He is ultimately shot to death by John and Lucy on the roof of the Nakatomi tower, the same location where his father previously met his doom. *'Jack Frontier': A former Hollywood action hero turned criminal who works with Gruber. His ultimate plan involves assaulting the premiere of a sequel to one his own films, but during the attack he is shot to death by McClane. *Marlin: A elusive, deadly female mercenary and an associate of Gruber. She accompanies the rocket to the Fernandez Warehouse. She was killed by McClane in the loading area in that warehouse where the rocket is located at. *Nitric: A dangerous bomb maker who works for Gruber. He escapes from the Sierra Correctional Facility during a prison riot. However, McClane pursued him to the roof and fatally shot him. *Christophe Von Laben: The curator of the Townsend Art Museum who is secretly in league with Gruber. He was arrested and held at the Century City police station, which was subsequently raided by Gruber's men. Gruber escorted Von Laben to a helicopter but then shot him in cold blood. *Sumi Kazawa: The Japanese gangster who delivered the rocket to Piet Gruber. He gets shot dead by McClane in the dock out by Cesar Tuna Factory. *Sergio: Leader of the Blades gang. He and his gang have a gang battle with Frontier and his men for the paintings that they stole from Townsend Art Museum. In the Sierra prison break, his fate is unknown as he is probably killed by McClane in the execution chamber or is arrested. Category:Video Games